There are a number of issues that arise when attempting to integrate capacitors into the flow for an IC. Conventionally, integrated capacitors are built on the surface of the chip, using the metal-1 or metal-2 layer for the bottom plate of the capacitor and a TiN Layer for the top plate. These capacitors have a capacitive density of approximately 1.5 μF/μm2 and can attain a highest operating voltage of approximately 8V. More recently, trench capacitors have been formed in the substrate/epitaxial layers, but trench capacitors are difficult to integrate into existing process flows and generally require too many additional masks to be cost effective. Improvements in integrating capacitors into semiconductor process flows are needed.